


Choke

by SamGirlDeanCurious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGirlDeanCurious/pseuds/SamGirlDeanCurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean enjoy the company of a lady.  Sam makes it even more enjoyable for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choke

Her head is pillowed on Sam’s shoulder as he sits behind her. He’s been running his hands all over her body, nails dragging across her neck and shoulders, fingers pinching and rolling her nipples, hands kneading and cupping her breasts. She’s moaning and writhing, grinding against Sam’s dick at her back. She’s got one arm thrown back, hand twisted in Sam’s hair, the other hand down on Dean’s head where he’s got his tongue buried inside of her, and has been for some while.

Between Dean’s tongue and Sam’s hands, she’s nearly incoherent, wanting so much she can’t even begin to say what she wants. Her head lolls back on Sam’s shoulder and his hands pass again over her throat as she closes her eyes. Dean shifts and she whines because his tongue is gone and he’s has left her so close _soclose_ and she wants to scream, but the bed dips before she can make a sound, and he nudges the head of his dick against her. 

Sam’s hands run up her torso again, fluttering against her throat. Christ, his hands feel so good.

“Please baby. Lemme try something. It’ll make it better; gonna make you feel real good, I promise. Can I, baby?” Sam murmurs in her ear. Dean’s got the head just barely pushing against her. She turns to look at Sam, and his eyes catch hers. She looks at him for a second, then realizes that Dean’s stopped moving. Jesus, he’s stopped, how could he? She’s soclose and oh god yes, just do it, please anything you want, just make him start again! She nods frantically, squirming her hips to get Dean farther inside.

“Mmm, baby. It’s gonna be so good,” Sam nuzzles the side of her head, looking straight at Dean while wrapping one hand around her throat and squeezing. She realizes what’s happening and manages to drag in a huge gasp before Sam’s fingers close off her airway. She arches up and into him, body pulling tight. At the same time, Dean slides into her all the way to the hilt, one of his hands on Sam’s shoulder, the other on her hip. He moans and drags himself out just to push back in.

Her mind whirrs disjointedly: _fuck, no air, Jesus, Dean’s so fucking big, god so tight please need no air so close oh god can’t breathe but Dean and Sam’s hard too and fuck fuck I need need needneed please need . . ._

She hears Dean’s voice, panting, before it all falls apart.

“Jesus, Sammy. How do you get them so tight? Fuck.” 

Then everything goes white and she breaks apart into tiny pieces, crushed between Sam and Dean.


End file.
